The Fairly Odd Ghostboy
by England's Property
Summary: Having accidentally let out a great deal of ghosts Danny Phantom caught, his father tries his best to make it right by going out on his own to fix his mistake. Danny, friends and family encounter Timmy Turner and his Fairly Odd Parents. Both groups strive to keep their respective secrets, but must reveal their true nature in order to overcome a mutual enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Young Timmy Turner was sitting in his room doing his best to avoid his evil babysitter Vicki. He was meant to work on a school project, but as usual was doing his best to distract himself. Currently Timmy was on his computer playing his favorite Crash Nebula videogame. Cosmo and Poof were inside his game as two playable characters that Timmy was controlling while Wanda was doing her best to get Timmy to work on his school project, not at all amused that her son and husband were enabling Timmy.

"Oh come on, I'll get to it eventually," Timmy said as he made Poof blast another alien.

Wanda rolled her eyes but decided it best to leave well enough alone, for now. Timmy's attention went back to the videogame, only something was happening that Timmy knew immediately was not part of the game. Cosmo and Poof, both of whom were dressed in space suits, were running away from a shadowy figure wearing a cloak. The man was floating towards them emitting a ghastly glow.

"Is that part of the game?" Wanda asked.

Timmy shook his head as Cosmo and Poof screamed for help. "I wish Cosmo and Poof were out of the videogame!" Timmy shouted. Just as the unknown man made to blast Cosmo and Poof they appeared next to Wanda, out of breath.

"Curses!" the figure shouted. "I will get out of this infernal excuse for entertainment, I promise you that! And you, Timmy Turner, will be the mighty Technus,' first victim!"

Quickly Timmy unplugged the computer turning to face his godparents. "Who was that?"

"I don't know Timmy," Wanda said. "But perhaps it's time you take a break from videogames for a while."

"Awww," Timmy and Cosmo said in unison. Wanda smiled with satisfaction.

Meanwhile in Amity Park, Danny Fenton found himself with his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, at his home working on a school assignment. "Ugh, I can't believe Mr. Lancer is making us do a five page book report on **A Tale of Two Cities**," Danny said as his head fell to his desk.

"Oh come on Danny," Sam said with a grin, "it's not that bad."

"Yeah, it could be worse," Tucker agreed. "Your father could have clumsily created some sort of device that lets out a whole horde of ghosts from the Ghost Zone."

Just then Danny's father, Jack Fenton, barged into his room. "Good news, Danny! I just invented the Fenton Ghost Nabber!" Danny looked to Tucker, shaking his head from side to side. "It's a new and improved version of the Fenton Thermos. Only one downside, though."

"That being?" Danny asked.

"Instead of nabbing ghosts it released all the ones that you had caught in your thermos," Jack sheepishly admitted.

"Thanks a lot, Tuck," Danny said. Tucker looked extremely guilty as he attempted to hide beneath his hat.

"How did your device release the ghosts that Danny caught, though?" Sam asked.

"I added on a special feature that syncs up the two devices, and I accidentally hit release," Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Just thought I'd let you know." Jack then left the room leaving Danny feeling even more depressed than before.

"You know, I'm not so sure my parents knowing about me being half-ghost is a good thing," Danny said.

"Come on, let's get down to the lab and see if we can track any of those loose ghosts," Sam said as she grabbed Danny and Tucker's hands and dragged them away.

Once the trio reached the basement they covered their ears due to a piercing wail. "That's not good," Tucker said.

"You can say that again," Danny shouted. "Especially since the Ecto-Exodus alarm is going off!"

At that moment Danny's parents barged into the basement. Danny's mother, Maddie Fenton, turned the alarm off and a screen lowered from the ceiling. "This is the biggest outbreak of ghosts into our world I've seen in quite some time." She looked between her son and husband. "What happened?"

After Jack explained his latest failure Maddie lowered her head. She then turned to Danny. "I'm so sorry, Danny. Me and your father will go and round up all the ghosts he let loose." She lowered her voice. "You know how your father can get." Jack looked chagrined at this comment and pretended not to have heard what she had said.

Danny then felt bad. "It's okay mom, it's nothing that me, Sam and Tucker can't handle."

Maddie looked to Danny with a smile. "I can't help but realize how responsible you've become."

"I've got you and dad to thank for that," Danny said. "If I hadn't gotten into that accident I never would have become a ghost in the first place."

"We can change you back you know," Maddie said for what seemed to Danny the millionth time.

"No mom, this is who I am," Danny said. "It's made me a better person."

"He's right," Sam agreed.

Maddie sighed. "If you kids insist."

While Danny had been talking with his mom his father had left the basement and went to the RV. It soon became apparent as to why. "That's odd," Maddie said tracing her finger along the map that had come down.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"All but one of the ghosts are haunting some part of Amity Park," Maddie said.

"And the one that isn't?" Sam asked.

"It's ghost energy is off the map," Maddie said. She then snapped her fingers and an even bigger map appeared adjacent to the one that was already down. "It leads to a town called Dimmsdale."

The trio looked to one another. "Where is that?" they all asked together.

Maddie looked around and sighed. "Probably the exact place your father is heading to as we speak. A town in Northern California. I suppose I should go after him. Jazz is in charge while I'm gone." She then left the trio in the lab.

Sam and Tuck looked to Danny. "Well, what do we do?" Tucker asked.

Danny looked determined. "Well, we go to Dimmsdale." He looked to Sam and Tucker. "But we don't let my parents know that we're there."

"That's the Danny I know!" Sam said raising her fist in the air. The group then went upstairs to get ready for their trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy was walking to school dreading the assignment he didn't have ready for Mr. Crocker. At that moment Timmy came across the path of his least favorite person and his personal bully, Francis. Timmy had bumped into him and he immediately pleaded for forgiveness. Instead of Francis pummeling him into a bloody pulp, however, he merely shrugged and kept walking. Something was wrong with Francis. But Timmy didn't have time to worry about just what that was. As far as Timmy was concerned, he had just gotten off scot-free. And that was a good day any day in Timmy's book.

Timmy walked into his school and was immediately greeted by his best friends Chester and AJ. "So did you finish your book report, Timmy?" AJ asked as he held his out for Timmy to see.

Timmy shuffled his feet and avoided eye contact. "I'll take that as a no," Chester said.

"I don't see your book report," Timmy said.

Chester grinned and pulled out a thick set of papers bound together. "I had a lot of free time on my hands after my dad grounded me for wanting to try basketball instead of baseball." Timmy and AJ laughed and made their way to Mr. Crocker's classroom.

After the three settled in Mr. Crocker came walking into the room. There was something different about him though. Usually he came in with an evil sneer and would do his best to harass Timmy in some way about his fairies. "Uh, Mr. Crocker, are you okay?" another one of Timmy's friends, Elmer, asked as Mr. Crocker sat down at his desk.

Mr. Crocker stood up and looked around to his students as though he hadn't realized anyone else was in the room until that moment. "Please hand in your book reports," he said in a low and somewhat monotone voice. Each student then lined up and went to hand in their respective book reports. Timmy waited at his desk, hoping that his unfinished report would go unnoticed.

While Timmy was sitting at his desk he looked outside the classroom window and saw the oddest sight. A man in a bright orange jumpsuit was peering into the classroom. He was attempting, rather poorly, to disguise himself as a pair of bushes. Timmy stood up. "I need to excuse myself," he said. "My uh, cat is sick." With no one paying the least bit of attention he slipped out of the classroom and went outside.

Wanda, Cosmo and Poof appeared beside Timmy as pink, green and purple rabbits. "What's the matter Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "Usually I'm the one to act all weird and suspicious."

"There was a man outside my classroom," Timmy said as he made his way to where he saw the mysterious orange jump-suited man. "Just here," Timmy continued though the man was nowhere to be found. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Maybe I was just imagining things."

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed. "Just like I always like to imagine there's a taco in my hand." Poof then shook his rattle and made a taco appear in Cosmo's hand. "The taco fairy is real!" he said in excitement.

Rolling his eyes Timmy started his way back home. It only took him and his fairies a few blocks to get home but when he did he realized, to his dismay, that both his parents were home from work early. Once Timmy entered his house he was bombarded by his mother and father.

"And just what do you think you are doing home, young man?" Timmy's mom asked.

"Uh, it was a half day," Timmy lied.

"Oh really?" Timmy's dad asked, seemingly unconvinced. Timmy's parents looked to each other and then shrugged.

"Good enough for us," they both said.

"Phew," Timmy said, relaxing his shoulders. He then headed up to his bedroom where Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were waiting for him. He jumped onto his bed kicking off his socks and shoes.

"Perhaps you should have stayed at school," Wanda said uneasily.

Timmy stood up and faced Wanda. "Not with some weirdo following me. We need to figure out who he is."

"You said yourself you were probably just imagining him," Wanda said.

Timmy sighed. "I just have this feeling. Plus I wasn't bullied by Francis or Mr. Crocker today, something isn't right."

"I can be your bully if you'd like, Timmy!" Cosmo said. He then donned a red cape and boxing gloves, reading to strike.

"That's okay!" Timmy said.

"I'll admit, it is rather odd," Wanda agreed. "Maybe it has something to do with that virus that was in your computer."

Timmy looked to Wanda in confusion. "How do you know that was a virus?" he asked.

"What else could it have been?" Wanda replied.

"There is a way we can find out," Cosmo said. He waved his wand and made the computer plug itself and back in.

"NOOOO!" Wanda and Timmy screamed, but it was too late. The computer was back on and Timmy's Crash Nebula videogame was booting up.

"AHA!" screamed the voice of Technus. "I knew you foolish mortals would eventually plug me back in! And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for!"

Suddenly the computer began emitting a green color that made Timmy's entire room match from the glow. Timmy's mouse began to float in midair his computer and desktop soon matching. "I wish my computer was turned off!" Timmy shouted.

Wanda, Cosmo and Poof raised their wands in the air but, as sometimes happens, they wilted over and turned off. "I'm afraid we can't turn it off, Timmy!" Wanda shouted.

"Too right!" the voice of Technus replied. "My technology overpowers your primitive powers any day!" Suddenly the computer began to spin rapidly until a man appeared in a grey cape. He wore sunglasses and had flowing white hair.

Timmy's fairies then placed themselves in front of Timmy. "If you want him you'll have to go through us!" Wanda shouted.

"That can be arranged!" Technus shouted in reply. Technus then raised his arms and every bit of technology that was in the house came flying into Timmy's room and began to encircle the four. The screams of Timmy's parents could be heard from downstairs.

"Why are you doing this?" Timmy screamed.

"Orders, my young pink-hatted friend," Technus said as he laughed.

And just as Timmy's television, calculator and other such objects began to attack there was a loud explosion just opposite where they were standing. Technus turned around in surprise and saw something that made him even more white than he already was.

"Leave the poor kid alone, Technus!" shouted the voice of Danny Phantom.

Suddenly the encircle technology dropped and Technus sped away, but not before he shouted, "You win this time, Danny Phantom! But I'll be back!" And then he disappeared leaving a mess of broken objects in Timmy's room. Quickly Timmy's fairies disguised themselves as his goldfish.

Timmy was staring at this stranger, Danny Phantom, uncomprehending of just who he was. He wore a black suit with the letter 'D' in white on his chest. He had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes and was unlike anything Timmy had ever seen before. "Um, who are you?" Timmy asked.

"Danny Phantom," replied Danny.

"Thanks for saving me," Timmy said.

"You don't seem too phased by Technus," Danny replied.

"Was I supposed to be?" Timmy asked.

"It's not every day one comes across ghosts," Danny said. "Not unless you live where I do, that is."

Timmy looked to his goldfish and then to Danny. "Ghosts?"


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Phantom was standing in Timmy Turner's bedroom, not sure of whether he should phase out or continue to try to explain himself. But it was already too late. "If you're trying to scare me and my family out of my house, it isn't going to work!"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "That's not why I'm here," he explained. "I came here to stop that ghost that was in your computer."

"The one who calls himself Technus?" Timmy asked.

"The very same," Danny said. "Notice how he fled the moment I arrived?"

Timmy thought that over. "Perhaps that just means you're more evil than he is."

Danny then laughed. "Evil? Oh kid, you haven't seen evil yet. Technus is just beginners stuff."

"Well either way you better get out of here," Timmy said uncertainly. "Ghosts are a touchy subject around this household. My parents like to consider themselves expert ghosts hunters and they will not differ between good or bad." Timmy eyed Danny up and down. "Whatever you are."

"You mean those two that were in the living room?" Danny asked.

Suddenly Timmy's bedroom door was slammed open revealing his mother and father wearing red jumpsuits and wielding two massive proton packs, equipment used in the extermination of ghosts. Immediately Danny phased out of Timmy's bedroom and flew as far away as he could, back to the motel where he was staying at with his friends Sam and Tucker.

"Just when you think they're gone, they come back for more!" Timmy's dad exclaimed.

Timmy slapped his forehead. "Only my parents would be foolish enough to get a thrill out of chasing ghosts!"

A giant hole appeared in the ceiling of Timmy's room as two people fell through. Timmy recognized the bigger one in orange, but did not recognize the woman wearing a blue jumpsuit. "Did somebody say ghost?" the man, Jack Fenton, yelled.

"Sorry but this house already has its own pair of Polter-Geeks!" Timmy's mom said.

Maddie Fenton brushed herself off and looked to Timmy's parents. "Polter-Geeks? You mean the world renowned Polter-Geeks? Oh it is such a pleasure!" Maddie said. She extended her hand to Timmy's mom. "I'm Maddie Fenton and this is my husband, Jack. We catch ghosts for a living as well. Oh we are so excited to meet you both! We saw what you did last year on the news and were just so ecstatic that we aren't the only duo couple dealing with ghostly entities!"

Timmy's mom blushed greatly. "Well thank you," she said. "This is my husband. And though we appreciate your help, we actually got rid of the ghost shortly before you arrived."

"Actually our scanners read that your town of Dimmsdale is infected with a multitude of ghosts, and growing," Maddie said showing Timmy's mom a small handheld device. The screen had radar on it showing dozens of little blips, the blips being any ectoplasmic activity.

"Wow that's impressive," Timmy's dad said, taking the device. He then frowned handing it back over to Maddie. "It seems you two know what you are doing so maybe you should handle this."

"Don't be silly!" Jack exclaimed slapping Timmy's dad on the back. "You two know this town better than us! We'll do our best to help you out!"

"There was an outbreak in our town of Amity Park as well," Maddie explained. "But it seems something is drawing them to your town of Dimmsdale."

"Well in that case, let me show you to the basement! Uh, I mean our lab," Timmy's dad said.

"Fantastic!" Jack said as he and Maddie followed Timmy's parents out of Timmy's room.

Timmy looked to his godparents who then returned to their normal selves. "Sometimes I get the feeling they don't even know I'm here."

"There, there sport," Wanda said.

"Do you think that woman was telling the truth?" Timmy asked. "Has Dimmsdale really become infected with ghosts?"

"Only one way to find out," Wanda said. She waved her wand and a giant television screen appeared.

"This is Chet Ubetcha saying that Dimmsdale has become overrun with ghosts…AGAIN!" An image of a flying dragon wearing a yellow pendant was breathing fire down upon a bunch of people. A second shot of a factory worker with blue suspenders and a matching hat was seen throwing boxes at the others. And another image was that of a man on a motorcycle blazing fire behind him while he drove through crowds of people.

"What are we going to do?" Cosmo asked as he hid underneath Timmy's blanket with Poof.

Meanwhile Danny was back with his friends Sam and Tucker at the motel they were staying at. "Have you found your parents yet?" Sam asked.

Danny shook his head. "Not yet. I'm really starting to worry." Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. It continued to do so repeatedly meaning that more than one ghost was in the area.

Sam grabbed the remote and turned on their television set. They were watching Chet Ubetcha reporting about the outbreak of ghosts in Dimmsdale. "And I thought Amity Park had a lot of ghosts!" Tucker said. Danny and the trio left the motel heading into town. After running for several minutes the trio reached town and found a horde of ghosts attacking the citizens.

"How did all these ghosts find their way from Amity Park?" Sam asked.

Danny ducked behind a bush quickly. "I'm going ghost!" he exclaimed. A bright flash of light could be seen and then Danny the ghost boy flew into the air, the Fenton Thermos in hand. "I have no idea how they all got here, but I'm going to make sure they find their way home!"

"We're right behind you, Danny!" Tucker said. At that moment Skulker appeared behind Sam and Tucker and he picked them up by the scruffs of their shirts. He then flew away.

"NOOO!" Danny shouted, but before he could chase after Skulker a rather unfriendly, familiar ghost blocked his path.

"Greetings, Danny. I was wondering when our next meeting would be," came the voice of Vlad Masters, otherwise known as Plasmius.

"I knew you'd be behind this somehow," Danny said. Quickly Vlad shot a string of ectoplasmic energy that bound Danny in place.

Vlad laughed a cold, malicious laughter that echoed across the town. "Make no mistake, Danny. I take immense pleasure in seeing you suffer. But alas I am not the one who orchestrated this invasion."

Danny tried his best to get out of Vlad's reach, but to no avail. "Yeah right!" Danny said.

"Oh no, this is much bigger than you and I young Danny," Vlad said. At that moment a ghost portal opened up, emitting a ghastly green glow. Vlad lassoed Danny through the portal yelling after him, "Do try to be polite. The Master has quite the temper."

Danny yelled for help as he was tossed into the Ghost Zone. Sam and Tucker had been taken prisoner and this unfortunate town of Dimmsdale was about to be destroyed. Danny needed help but this time, he was alone. Or at least that is what he assumed.


	4. Chapter 4

Timmy and his fairies had found their way to the center of town. The town was engulfed in flames. It was in the worst state that Timmy had ever seen before. Just as he was looking around a ghost appeared behind him. "Foolish mortals! Bow down to the awesomeness that is Ember!" the ghost, Ember McLain shouted.

She was a rather pretty teenage girl with light, blue hair and a purple guitar. She was floating above Timmy and his fairies. She aimed her guitar towards the group and several rings appeared once she strummed a few chords.

The group, aside from Poof, was then entranced by Ember's music. Realizing the issue Poof shook his rattle and made a few strings on Ember's guitar snap. Shaking their heads after being unhypnotized Wanda poofed the four of them to a different part of town away from Ember.

"Thanks for that, Poof," Timmy said. "That was really weird. I never knew ghosts could hypnotize."

Wanda shook her head. "There's something you should know, sport. Ghosts and fairies do not get along. We made a truce millennia ago to leave one another's worlds alone. It seems these ghosts have taken it upon themselves to violate that pact."

Timmy shook his head. "We need to find that ghost boy. Maybe he knows what's going on."

Cosmo then said, "I don't know, Timmy. He seemed awfully intimidating."

Timmy waved his hand. "Don't be such a wimp, Cosmo," Timmy said.

"Besides," Cosmo continued, "we're under attack!" A jet of flames fell down upon the group causing them to scatter. A massive dragon had spotted them behind the Mayor's office.

"Make a wish, Timmy!" Wanda shouted as they dodged continuing flames from the dragon.

Timmy, unsure of what was going to pop into his head, yelled, "I wish we were in Fairy World!" Timmy and his fairies instantly disappeared causing the dragon to roar in anger at her lost meals.

Plasmius had been observing the attack upon Dimmsdale, having been the one who had led most of the ghosts to Dimmsdale in the first place. "Fairy World, eh?" Vlad said. "That is definitely worth looking into." He then phased back into his human self and, after dodging a few feeble ghost attacks, made his way to the Mayor's office.

Meanwhile Timmy and his fairies had found themselves safe in Fairy World. Before they could find their way to a safe location, Jorgen Von Strangle appeared before them. "Timmy Turner!" Jorgen shouted. "What have you done this time?" he asked.

Cowering in fear Timmy remained quiet, so Wanda spoke up. "Jorgen, it's urgent! Dimmsdale has been overrun by ghosts! We have no idea why, but they have broken the treaty!"

"Yeah!" Cosmo shouted. "One of them singed a hole in my pants!" He turned around to show Jorgen a whole in his pants, revealing pink and white polka dotted underwear.

"I did not need to see that," Jorgen admitted. "Very well," he said. He then tapped his massive wand on the ground twice and the group was whisked away to a courtroom. Timmy and his fairies appeared before the Fairy Council, Jorgen sitting in the back of the room.

"Young Timmy Turner, back again we see," said the fairy in turquoise. "What has happened this time?"

"If I might, your highnesses," Wanda said. "Ghosts have found their way to Dimmsdale and have outright attacked us. They've broken the pact we made so many years ago!"

There was a murmur amongst the council. They then waved their hands and images of the town of Dimmsdale could be seen. Timmy's parents, along with Jack and Maddie Fenton, could be seen doing their best to catch the ghosts. But luck was not on their side.

Another image could be seen. It was of the ghost boy that was in Timmy's bedroom. "Him," said the fairy in blue. "He is the one you must seek. He is a ghost unlike many that roam today. He will help you bring down the Master."

"The Master?" Timmy asked. "Who is that?"

"He is the reason we made the pact with the ghosts," said the fairy in pink. "He is the first ghost to have existed in all of creation. He sought to rule the world, and once he found out about our existence, us."

"You mean a ghost wanted to control fairies? Why?" Timmy asked.

"Ultimate and unyielding power," said the fairy in light purple. "You see, young Timmy, our power is beneficial not just to us, but to those who can control it. The Master sought to do so and thus a war was inevitable."

"But that is when we went to the home of the ghosts, known as the Ghost Zone, and sought out the ghosts who were not happy with the Master," said the fairy in blue. "He was overthrown and the pact was made."

"But we fear he has returned," the fairy in pink said. "Such amount of ghosts would not attack unless the Master had ordered it. Only one other being in the Ghost Zone could do such a thing and he has been defeated."

"Who is that?" Wanda asked.

"He was once the King of all Ghosts, known as Pariah Dark. He bowed to no one but the Master, of which very few knew," replied the fairy in turquoise. "Now go and find the young ghost boy, he will help you defeat the Master for good."

"And be quick about it," said the fairy in light purple. "The ghost world and fairy worlds are not meant to merge and it seems that the ghost world is ever expanding."

Another image was shown. Timmy and his fairies saw a world unlike any other. It was a nasty green color, emitting a nasty glow. A darkness was stirring and it was expanding. A door in the image could be seen. It was a bright pink color and had a fairy crown. "Our world has been discovered, Timmy Turner. Our power alone cannot stop it. Now go, we are counting on you!"

The fairy council disappeared leaving Timmy and his fairies in the room with Jorgen. "So no pressure!" Jorgen said, then taking his leave.

"Right," Timmy said. "No pressure at all."


	5. Chapter 5

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof had poofed back to Timmy's house. His parents had Vicky come over to babysit Timmy, but when Vicky saw Timmy she didn't even try to berate him for having disappeared. Timmy went back up to his bedroom where his fairies were waiting. "Something is off," Timmy said. "Vicky hasn't said one nasty thing to me."

"Yeah, usually she beats you to a pulp!" Cosmo said excitedly.

"Gee, thanks," Timmy said. He sighed. "Well anyway, how are we supposed to find this ghost boy anyway?"

"Let's think about this," Wanda said raising her wand.

"Oh duh!" Timmy said. "I wish the ghost boy was here!"

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raised their wands but unfortunately they failed in granting Timmy's wish. "Sorry Timmy," Wanda said. The big book of Da Rules appeared and flipped to a page Timmy had not seen before. "It says here that in ghostly issues fairies are not allowed to interfere, due to the pact we made with them."

"How convenient," Timmy said, rolling his eyes. "Well I guess we need to figure out another plan."

"Sorry Timmy, but there are other ways we can find the ghost," Wanda said.

"Like how?" Timmy asked.

Wanda, Cosmo and Poof raised their wands and the group was transported back to town. "What are we doing back here?" Cosmo asked.

"We need to get everyone to safety!" Timmy said, understanding. "I wish the townspeople were at the school gymnasium!"

Timmy's fairies poofed the citizens of Dimmsdale who were under attack away leaving all the ghosts to turn and face them. "Get them!" shouted one of the ghosts that looked like a lunch lady.

"Time to run away!" Cosmo said.

"We need to find that ghost boy!" Timmy shouted.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of Timmy and his fairies that caused the four of them to stop in their tracks. "Looking for Phantom, eh?" said the ghost. They were staring at a ghost dressed in a white suit wearing a black hat. "Well unfortunately for you he's visiting the Master as we speak."

The ghost, known as Walker, raised a fist and a glowing green energy mass appeared and blasted Timmy and his fairies. "What do you want with us?" Timmy asked as he slowly got up.

Walker and a horde of other ghosts surrounded Timmy. "Your town of Dimmsdale is the first of many that the Master has claimed as his own. And no one will get in his way, not even a child that possesses fairies." Walker laughed. "Oh yes boy, we know all about the scum that are fairies."

"Hey, watch it buddy!" Cosmo shouted.

Johnny 13, the ghost biker, cracked his knuckles and Cosmo backed down. "Silence!" he shouted. His shadow appeared beside him making Timmy cower in fear.

Timmy closed his eyes tight and shouted, "I wish we were someplace safe!" Wanda raised her wand and managed to poof herself and Timmy away, but not before the ghost Skulker appeared and released a net that caught Cosmo and Poof.

"Fairies indeed are rare in the ghost world," Skulker said with a smile as he slumped the net over his shoulder. "You two should fetch quite the bounty with the Master."

"NOOOO!" Wanda screamed. But it was too late, she and Timmy had appeared in a park. It was getting dark outside.

Timmy placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder. "It's okay Wanda, we will get Cosmo and Poof back, I promise." He looked around. "Why did you poof us here?"

"It's the only place in Dimmsdale that's not being haunted," Wanda said, her voice shaking a bit. "But without Cosmo and Poof, my magic has weakened."

Timmy nodded. He looked around. "We need to find that Phantom kid. Maybe there's another reason your magic brought us here." He began to walk with Wanda floating beside him in the park. He looked for any sort of sign of a ghostly entrance.

"Any luck, sport?" Wanda asked, clearly worried about her husband and son.

Timmy shook his head. "The fairy council said they had been to the ghost zone before, you'd think they'd tell us where a portal might be."

Wanda nodded. "I'm no expert on ghosts, but I do remember there is a portal in every town. Most have been abandoned, but if you know where to look you can open it from either side."

At that moment Timmy spotted the similar ghostly glow he'd been seeing lately. It was just underneath a bench. He was surprised he'd never spotted it before, but then again he never really thought to look. With Wanda's help they pushed the bench over to reveal a small hole. It increased in size as soon as the bench had been removed. With a few seconds it was a swirling green vortex, presumably the portal they had been looking for.

"This is it, I can feel it!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Easy sport," Wanda said as she stopped Timmy before he could enter the portal. "This place is very dangerous. We need to be prepared."

Timmy agreed thinking that over. "I wish we had an all ghost utility vehicle that will provide us safe passage through the Ghost Zone," Timmy wished.

Impressed with Timmy's most specific wish, which he was improving upon, Wanda waved her wand and though it took a bit, an SUV like vehicle appeared, equipped with lasers and hundreds of other useful devices that would work against ghosts. The two entered the vehicle and made their way into the Ghost Zone.

Meanwhile Timmy's parents and Jack and Maddie found themselves locked in the school gymnasium. "How did we get here?" Maddie asked.

"Oh don't worry," Timmy's mom said. "That happens a lot around here. You kind of get used to it."

"So much for the Polter Ghosts," said a voice from behind Timmy's parents.

Denzel Crocker appeared from the shadows. He had regained his former bitterness and seemed even more nasty than usual. "Who's that?" Jack asked.

"That's our son's teacher, Mr. Crocker," Timmy's mom said.

"Too right, Mrs. Turner!" Denzel said. "And now I am here to prove that your son is the one responsible for all these 'ghosts'!" he said, putting air quotations around the word ghosts.

"Oh give it up, Mr. Crocker!" said Principal Waxelplax. "Do try to ignore him, he's just a bitter old man living out the rest of his days in resentment towards his students.

Mr. Crocker made to argue but instead said, "Fair point, but still!"

"We need to come up with a plan!" Maddie said, ignoring Mr. Crocker. She grabbed a crate and stood on it with a megaphone. "Now listen to me, people of Dimmsdale. We need to find a way to send these ghosts back to where they came from. This is the biggest outbreak in history!"

"Yeah, she's right!" Timmy's dad said.

"Maybe she better hand the rallying of the townsfolk, honey," Timmy's mom said. Jack smiled at Timmy's dad.

"What can we do?" asked a random citizen. "We're not strong enough to take on ghosts."

"Don't be so sure of that!" Maddie said. "I have an idea, and each of you will have a part to play!" Other than Mr. Crocker the rest of the town cheered.

"Let's get started then!" shouted Jack. The townsfolk of Dimmsdale then huddled in a circle around the two and started listening to Maddie's plan.


End file.
